Ishaan did 91 squats in the evening. Omar did 34 squats around noon. How many fewer squats did Omar do than Ishaan?
Answer: Find the difference between Ishaan's squats and Omar's squats. The difference is $91 - 34$ squats. $91 - 34 = 57$.